Anxiety
by Master of the sewer
Summary: Valjean saw Javert, Javert saw Valjean. The meeting ends in a shocking discovery. Warning: Yaoi!
1. Urchin

Hello! This is not my first fan fiction on this site; it is simply my first using this particular name. As you can tell, or you may not know that all the fan fiction under this name shall be Yaoi ((guy on guy)), This one is about Valjean and Javert. My inspiration for this fan fiction comes from **In the Debt of a Thief by Yukaido.

* * *

  
**

Anxiety

Chapter One

It was three in the morning, Valjean rolled over in his bed in an attempt to go back to sleep, but the notion had failed him. It was due to an event that occurred earlier today.

Around noon Valjean had seen Javert clearly in front of him on the street. The two held two minutes of eye contact, a whole two minutes of which none of them spoke.

Javert was stunned to see that Valjean was indeed alive even though he had read several reports (twelve to be exact) that claimed him dead, **DEAD**. When Javert had first seen the male he could have sworn that he had just seen a ghost. It was daft that this male could be clearly in front of him after all those reports. Javert reached out a hand and poked Valjean in the arm for proof that what he was seeing was not an illusion and that Valjean was clearly standing there inches before him.

Valjean didn't know how to take the action of being poked in the arm, especially by the male who was stalking him like a hawk. Valjean blinked for a few moments and poked Javert back, not expecting anything else to happen.

"You do know who I am do you not?" The inspector inquired, now staring into the depth of Valjean's eyes.

"I have no idea who you are." The convict Replied , out of fear of being thrown back in prison, Valjean attempted to walk away. Javert grabbed Valjean's arm before he could get away.

"You are Val-"The speech was interrupted when a street urchin ran past bumping into Javert's leg knocking him off balance and sending him falling on top of Valjean. Their mouths were locked, everything on the street froze in shock, numerous people literally dropped what they were doing ((and Valjean and Javert fangirls shrieked)).

'Dear Lord!' Valjean's head screamed, as he shoved the inspector off of him, his face red, after which he immediately began running for his dear life, the street urchin did not capture the scene that he had caused, he acted as if nothing happened. The Urchin continued running down the street.

Javert laid face first in the ground, shocked by the actions that had taken place. Not only shocked but he was a facing a delayed reaction, his heart beat had accelerated, and he was hardly breathing. A crowd formed around the inspector.

"Some one call a medic." A person from the crowd requested, as they watched Javert lay there helpless. Javert's stomach was doing butterflies. 'Did I just k-ki-kiss a m-ma-male?' Javert shuddered, before Javert could recover, his own task force had arrived to see what had occurred. Javert was unable articulate any word in his vocabulary, as the people stared down at him.

"Are you okay, Monsieur?" One of Javert's man asked, Javert simply nodded and proceeded to get up on his own, shivering all over. "Give him some room." The crowded stepped back to give Javert some space. Javert blinked trying to get the image of Valjean's warm lips on his own; this did him no good, for he could not erase such a traumatic thought. No one could erase such an image from Javert's head; Javert was cursed by the touch of Valjean's warm lips.

Any Good?


	2. Realization

**It has been a while since I added a new chapter. I apologize, I have just been very busy. I hope this chapter makes it up to you. **

Valjean stopped running about three blocks from where it had happened. The same man who was constantly after him with no restraint had just gave him a kiss. Valjean was in the middle of an alley, an arm leaning on a wall to support him as he caught his breath. Valjean looked back, he didn't know if Javert would have followed him or not. Valjean ran a hand through his hair. Yes, Valjean had been kissed before, but no by another man. It was all so very wrong.

'_What has gotten into Javert?_' Valjean finally regained his breath. Valjean stood leaning on the wall staring up at the sky. "**What caused this?**" Valjean wasn't sure what granted this action from Javert amongst all people. Javert was always hunting for him, that's the relationship they had. Valjean placed a figure on his lips. '_It felt so wrong…_' The thought trailed off.

As awkward as the action was Valjean wasn't annoyed with it. He was mostly in shock that it happened in the middle of a busy part of town. '_What would Cosset do if she knew?' _Valjean decided that he would have to tell her before she heard from someone else. '_I can't say that I didn't like it._' As far as kisses go this was Valjean's second and it wasn't like he hated it. On the contrary, Valjean enjoyed it. That was why facing Javert now would not appeal to his emotions. Javert was probably in as much turmoil as Javert, if that was possible. '_Javert doesn't seem to have a heart exactly, he has never taken a step outside his duty._' Valjean rubbed his right hand under his chin in thought. '_His reaction to this must be worse than my own._' He decided, Valjean took a deep breath. He would get through this, even if Javert didn't accept him, he first must tell Cosette. Telling Cosette would be hard, but he could do it. After all, he had told Cosset that he was a convict already. '_It shouldn't be too hard._'

******

Javert woke up with a start, he was laying in a bed, his bed. Sweat ran down his face. That one moment continued to play in his head. Against his wishes, like most things. He sometimes wished that he did not have to give up his existence to finding Valjean and capturing him. Yes there was more gruesome convist that he could have chased down and had in a cell, but there was just something about Valjean was challenging. Javert welcomed challenges in the hope to overcome them this was just another step in his life that he would have to prevail over, regardless of the circumstances. '_But I am the one who did acted._'

No the whole thing wasn't the fault of Javert, but yes he played a role in it. He had once wished the sort of thing to happen. Javert is a desperate man. He knew very little people who were willing to date him. But he was young and looking for love. Well, Valjean was a young male also. They were both in their teens and they only saw glances of each other, Javert was still beginning to understand the system. One of the rules however was '_Never expect anything from a convict. They do not love, they use people.'_ Yes that was what Javert was told. That was also why he believed the reason that Valjean does what he does was only for person gain not just because he could.

That didn't matter anymore, Javert had already pulled a first move on the man without meaning to. It's not like Javert could have prevented it either. Javert enjoyed it though he knew he had broken an important rule in his upbringing. At least that is what he felt like. '_I was born in the system. I have taken a step out of line even though it was on accident, there will be consequences._' Javert laid his head back on his bed on his pillow. "**Two** **hours ago I was standing there, and doing such a bad-mannered act.**" Javert mumbled to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "**Come in.**" Javert responded, he had nothing to hide. The door opened, standing in Javert's doorway was Valjean. '_who let him in?' _

**Did you enjoy? If so review. **


	3. Visit

**Thank you my editor! Your amazing Yukaido!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as Valjean took a step inside, he felt the word spinning underneath his feet. He dropped face first onto the ground. Inspector Javert ran up to the convict. He knelt beside the convict and rolled Valjean's head onto his lap. He noticed Valjean's eye lids were closed. He quickly checked Valjean's pulse. It was normal. He leaned down to check Valjean's breathing. It was slightly abnormal. He was close enough to Valjean to catch his scent. "You smell like you just left the pub, 24601." He then shook his head in shame. He had the feeling that he had just changed this poor man into a drunkard by accident.

Javert didn't feel the need to involve a doctor. Instead he rolled Valjean off of him and grabbed his glass of water. He walked back over to 24601 and poured it on the mans face. Valjean shot up from his position lying down. He glared at Javert.

"Is that anyway to treat a drunken man?" He questioned the Inspector.

"Is that anyway to treat a man who didn't throw you out the door?" Javert barked putting the empty glass of water on an empty table. "I ought to turn you in." Javert mumbled under his breath. Valjean could still hear him.

"You should." Valjean replied, walking awkwardly toward Javert's bed. He plopped down and began counting on his fingers. "There has been plenty of times where you should have turned me in but haven't." Javert rolled his eyes.

"I didn't turn you in this time because rumors would spread if you were anywhere with me unconscious." Javert replied, a disgusted look on his face.

"Rumors? Are you saying that it would add on to that ki-..Incident." Valjean would refuse to say kiss. He couldn't think of it that way. The idea was just so foreign to him. '_Kiss another man how ridiculous, of course you didn't enjoy it…It's a sin.. I am sure the other man is just as guilty as you are….'_ Cosette's voice echoed in Valjean's head. He could clearly remember Cosette's expression. She really hated the idea of her Papa loving another man. Whatever Cossette was thinking it was not how Valjean's heart wrapped around the idea. Valjean didn't tell her the whole story. Just the accidental kiss.

"You really are drunk aren't you?" Javert walked up to Valjean. He placed the back of his hand on Valjean's forehead. He paused briefly. Valjean blushed and tried to push the hand away. For some reason it was as if Valjean's arms could not reach Javert's. Javert took his hand away and sighed. " You are drunk. You have a small fever. You should not wander about right now."

"If I am drunk…what's it to you? Why don't you just turn me in like this?" Valjean insisted calmly, crossing his arms around his chest. '_And I am fine. I may have had one cup too many.' _Valjean thought.

'_What is he trying to pull?'_ Javert asked himself, eyeing Valjean suspiciously. "I wouldn't look good if I turn you in like this. When I turn you in then it's going to be fair, 24601." Valjean mumbled something under his breath. He swung his fist as Javert. It missed Javert's face by inches.

"I have a name you know." Said Valjean an unhappy expression on his face. "My name is not 24601. It's Valjean. Got it." Javert smirked; he knew he shouldn't be toying with the drunk. He was bored. So, he thought it might release his boredom.

"What is your name 24601? As I remember you're a convict." Javert teased, taking a step back as he dodged another attempt at his face. "24601, why are you drunk?" He wondered wither Valjean would tell him the truth in this state. Valjean glared at Javert.

"You wouldn't understand." He crossed his arms around his chest. He would try not to punch at Javert. For some reason he believed it was giving Javert some kind of ideas. Javert wasn't going to fall for it. Javert walked toward Valjean.

"It must have hurt you dreadfully. You didn't seem to hold yourself back. How many beers did you drink?" Javert inquired.

"Six.." Valjean found himself answering the question before he could hold himself back. Valjean didn't understand why he was answering so truthfully.

"what caused it?" Javert asked, his tone was much more serious somehow. Valjean looked at Javert's face. It was almost like Javert was concerned about him. Valjean turned to look away.

"Nothing." Valjean replied, he would not tell Javert the answer to that question. Javert didn't know about Cossette yet. He would dare not tell. Javert walked closer to the bed. Valjean scooted away. Javert moved closer. Valjean continued moving backwards. Javert had smirk on his face. He was enjoying the show that Valjean was presenting him. "Tell me, 24601." Valjean wasn't sure what caused it, the drunkenness, the need to protect Cossette, or the simple annoyance that Javert would dare not say his name. Valjean tackled Javert to the ground. He was on top of Javert pinning him down. Javert's expression changed. He looked up at Valjean with a new sense of horror.

"I did it because of you…" Valjean bent down and planted a kiss on Javert's soft luscious lips. Javert's eyes were wide open. He was almost glaring at Valjean, until it happened. Javert cracked. He enjoyed the kiss.

The moment it was over. Valjean shot of off Javert and shot onto Javert's bed. His face was red. He hid under the covers. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Javert was still on the floor recounting the precious moment. Valjean wished something would just come out of the sky and flatten him. He had done something so terrible as to lose Cossette, he felt like he had betrayed his daughter.


End file.
